Maintaining power to machines in data centers is important to the functionality of the data center. For example, power loss at a computer readable media storage array can cause loss of data, data corruption, and data unavailability. Power loss at a computing array can cause data loss, website down time, slow inquiry response, and resource unavailability. These issues are time consuming and expensive to resolve. Therefore, data centers take a number of measures to ensure power availability at the facility such as multiple backup generators, battery backups, and uninterruptible power supplies. However, none of these measures are effective if an electrical plug at the end of an electrical power cord supplying power to a machine or machines is physically disconnected from an electrical power receptacle (e.g., power outlet). Accidentally disconnecting a power connection is a common occurrence in data centers. The long and numerous electrical cords and data cables in the facility become entangled. When a technician is pulling an electrical power cord or data cable out of a cable run, the electrical power cord or data cable pulls another electrical cord with which it is entangled out of its corresponding electrical receptacle.